Fastening systems are widely used in a variety of applications where fastening of components is required. Certain fastening systems are refastenable in that they are capable of multiple openings and closures. Items such as diapers and containers storing foodstuff or other consumer goods are commonly equipped with a fastening system and, typically, a refastenable fastening system. Such fastening systems may include an adhesive fastening system. However, adhesive fastening systems have drawbacks.
One such drawback of an adhesive fastening system includes the use of a traditional adhesive that sticks to surfaces indiscriminately. Such indiscriminate adhesive fastening systems are not ideal for use in consumer products such as diapers where inadvertent adhesion of the fastener to skin, hair, or clothing is undesirable. For example, consumers generally disfavor adhesive fastening systems with components that can adhere to skin. Such systems may be difficult to use and may cause irritation if attached to skin or hair (e.g., a baby may experience discomfort if an adhesive tape is removed from the baby's skin).
Another drawback of adhesive fastening systems is that the system may exhibit poor contamination resistance. An adhesive fastening system may become contaminated with foreign matter which degrades the fastening strength of the system. For example, fastening systems used in diapers often become contaminated with baby care products (e.g., baby powder, diaper ointment, baby oil, etc.) and by dirt and oils from the caregiver's hands. Typically, a fastening system will be exposed to some degree of contamination upon first use and with subsequent refastening events (i.e., separating and reengaging of a fastening system). These contaminants may degrade the fastening strength of the system. The result is that the fastening system may be unable to withstand the forces applied to it during use. For example, a diaper's fastening system may be unable to withstand the forces applied to it during wear such as, for example, the forces exerted by the movement of the wearer. This may result in the diaper inadvertently opening and leaking during wear.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adhesive fastening system that does not stick indiscriminately to surfaces and, particularly, does not appreciably stick to skin (i.e., non-tacky). Furthermore, a need exists for this non-tacky adhesive fastening system to exhibit sufficient contamination resistance to allow the fastening system to be refastenable.